In recent years, various types of information processing devices, such as a personal computer and a tablet computer, have been developed. These devices are required to realize a security function to protect them against malware, etc.
For example, a trusted platform module (TPM) configured to perform a function to realize trusted computing has been mounted in the recent information processing devices.
A new version of TPM has been also developed in comparison with the conventional TPM. The new version of TPM is useful for realizing a higher security level.
However, in the present circumstances, operating systems which can access the new version of TPM are limited to certain types of operating systems. Thus, the new version of TPM cannot be used depending on the operation environment of the information processing device.